Over time, operations in a terminal generate a great amount of redundant information, including redundant file information and the like. When there is a large amount of redundant information, a lot space of a magnetic disk in the terminal is occupied, and available space of the magnetic disk is reduced. As a result, an operational speed of the terminal is slowed down, system performance is further degraded, and sometimes even normal operation of a system or other application programs is affected. Therefore, the redundant information of the terminal needs to be removed.
In the existing technology, users perform scanning on a terminal through an application program so as to acquire an actual redundancy value of redundant information in the terminal, thereby removing the redundant information.
The users often have a weak perception of the redundant information in the terminal, and cannot know the actual redundancy value of the redundant information if active detection is not performed; therefore, the users cannot timely remove the redundant information to improve terminal performance. Additionally, estimation of the amount of the redundant information requires a scanning process, which requires consumption of system resources and user time.